


博君一肖·R·王3biao社会主义好青年

by BanMye



Category: r - Fandom, 博君一肖, 肉 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:24:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BanMye/pseuds/BanMye
Summary: 记春晚gg说喜欢彪的后web灌的一缸醋酒后 · 掌掴 · 舔穴 · 插射 ·速打纯肉
Relationships: 王一博/肖战
Kudos: 29





	博君一肖·R·王3biao社会主义好青年

“肖老师....”

春晚结束后，在楼下告别了经纪人和助理，精神紧绷疲惫了一天的肖战回到位于北京的家中。身后的大门堪堪合上，脚上忙忙碌碌的在踢踏着自己的鞋子，还未来得及放下手里的钥匙便听见昏暗的客厅里传来了一声熟悉的声音。

惊喜像馋了糖的蚂蚁，密密麻麻的从脊背爬上后脑。

钥匙随意地往鞋柜上一丢，叮咚啷噹的响声像是表达着主人的急切。肖战伸了手向墙上的开关摸去，似乎是想确认不是自己太过于思念导致的臆想。

还没等指尖碰到按钮，一袭热气混杂着些许酒味迎面而来，温热的黏腻落在白皙又敏感的耳后。

“宝贝。”

来人因为酒精而滚烫的掌心落在肖战的腰侧，盈盈一握几乎可以包裹住一整个细腰。湿湿哒哒的吻从耳后舔到发了红的耳尖，吮到嘴里的一刹那怀中人便按耐不住的颤抖，喉中溢出一声嘤咛。

“唔...”

王一博眉头又皱紧了些，手中的力道控制不住地加大。似乎参杂着怒意地咬了咬口中的嫩肉，随着敏感诱人的颈部弧线慢条斯理的往下舔着。

右掌从腰间慢慢爬上肖战的后脑，指尖插进柔软的发丝间狠狠一扯，顾不上怀里传来的一声痛呼。发了狠的牙齿咬住因为力量而高高扬起，整个暴露在眼前颤抖着的喉结，哑的发干的磁性低音惊扰到肖战的神经。

“你不乖。”

刚想出声反驳的肖战还没来得及惊呼便被一只大手捂住了嘴，窗外隐隐约约洒下的幽幽月光照耀得眼睛发亮。突地失去重心的身体被身前男人整个环抱起丢在身后玄关的鞋柜上靠坐着，发出一声闷响。

强硬被打开的双腿间挤进一个散发着酒气的身体，身下隐晦而又泛着潮的地方被压上一个滚烫坚硬的物件。

“脱。”

命令似的口吻结束，王一博将双手压在肖战身体两侧的柜面上，将整个人拦在自己怀里哪里也去不得。充血通红的眸子紧紧地盯着可人儿因为害羞咬住的下唇。

肖战无法抗拒这样的王一博，也从没想过要抗拒。

他大概是爱死了时而幼稚时而强硬的年下小狼狗。

扒住臀边堆着的卫衣衣摆，下定决心般狠狠一扯后丢向一边。拎着内衬的短袖抬手慢慢向上拉，露出两颗暗红发麻的乳尖后将挂在指尖的衣服咬进了嘴里，欲迎拒还般羞涩的向男人挺了挺胸。

肖战眼睛里那道光一闪一闪地，嘴里含糊不清道。

“狗崽崽....新年快乐。”

倒吸一口凉气的王一博就快咬碎了一口牙，稳了稳心神。找回了今晚必定要兴师问罪的那一股子醋劲儿，按耐住内心的骚动勾了勾唇角。

“要就自己来。”

披撒着一身月光的男人张嘴伸出了舌头定在那里，眼里的顽皮笑意不言而喻。肖战觉得自己像被下了蛊，身体不受控制一般的挺着胸朝那人靠去。双手不再支撑着身下的柜子，环绕上胸前那颗头，用力又急切地按压向自己的乳尖。

“啊......”

像是干涸了多年的幼苗终于浸湿了水。

时而温柔的舔舐，时而凶狠的磨咬。

王一博觉得自己嘴里的那颗樱桃似乎快要渗出奶来，香甜可口。单手环绕住面前的细腰狠狠向上一提，另一只手拉住裤子猛地一拽，连带着湿哒哒的内裤一齐挂在肖战的脚边。

“....唔嗯.....凉..”

肖战整个人光溜溜的坐在鞋柜上，仅剩一件宽大的短袖空荡荡的挂在嘴边。胸前的炙热和后背的冰凉使得臀肉忍不住的轻颤，不由得拉紧了指尖里缠绕着的发丝。

“那就让哥哥热一点。”

手指轻轻划过另一边被忽略了很久的乳尖，慢慢的来到腰间打转，一路往下触摸到的肌肤红了一片又一片。大张着的双腿间粉嫩嫩吐着粘液的肉棒被刻意忽略掉，王一博勾住那湿旎旎的耻毛绕着圈。玩够了的指尖又下滑到垂在下方的两颗卵蛋，像是好玩儿似的捏了捏。

“屁股抬起来。”

肖战颤抖着悬空了许久的双腿有些僵硬，只好脚跟踩在了柜子边儿上，将自己的私密完完全全的展现在男人面前。

两根手指迫不及待的插进未经开拓仍然紧密闭合着的小穴，并未感受到意想之中的干涩，湿湿滑滑的流着水。

“湿透了。”

话音刚落便感受到一阵紧缩，另一只得空的手忍不住朝着臀尖甩了一巴掌，肉眼可见的红迅速染上了原本就粉嫩嫩的臀肉。

“啊....不..不要打了......”

“别浪。”

微弱的求饶换来了男人的一声轻笑，指尖在后穴里勾了勾那触手可及的敏感点，感受到一股又一股的粘液迫不及待的往外涌来。退出来的手指勾出了一丝银线，黏嗒嗒的流在鞋柜台面上积起一滩水。

“哥哥水可真多。”

“要不要自己尝尝？”

两根泛着淫光的手指插进嘴里，涩涩的。还没来得及舔干净，下身便传来一阵湿热。

“呜.......”

肖战略微低头便看见一颗被自己挠到凌乱的头埋在自己腿间，湿湿热热的舌头从刚刚自己染了一地淫水的桌面上，慢慢的舔进自己的后穴。

下身传来含糊不清的舔舐，伴随着吮吸声和一阵又一阵的炙热抽插，粉嫩的肉棒吐出的液体黏糊糊的腻在自己小腹。

“一博....王一博....别舔了....啊....”

舌尖上密密麻麻的小点摩擦着柔嫩脆弱的内壁，快感从耻骨爬向神经。前端突然涌出一股粘液，顺着茎身往下流。

“...嗯啊.....别....呜....我...我想射了啊啊啊啊...”

王一博听到上方传来的呻吟求饶不但不停，反而变本加厉的舌头抽插的越来越快。下定决心要好好惩罚面前在外胡乱说话的自家哥哥。

下身传来的快感加倍，肖战忍不住颤颤巍巍的手想要去抚摸自己的肉棒。还没等碰到便被王一博抓住十指紧扣，另一只手也被捏住了手腕强行抚上自己被冷落许久的乳粒。

生理性泪水被逼出，顺着脸庞滑落积在锁骨内。

肖战就这样被硬生生的舔射了。

“啊啊啊啊啊....呜......”

抬起头看向面前仍在颤抖抽搐个不停的肖战，王一博捏住他的下巴强硬的让他失了神的眼睛看向自己。顶着他羞涩的目光舔了舔自己唇边溢出的透明液体。

“宝贝你真甜。”

看见男人眼里倒映出的自己，肖战终于忍不住的抬手环绕上对方颈脖，想要被拥抱和亲吻的渴望使得他忍不住向比自己年纪还小的男朋友撒着娇。

“要....要亲.....”

王一博将肖战的两条腿拉到自己腰后缠绕住，重重的吻向那鲜艳欲滴的唇。舌尖还残留着肖战自己淫乱的味道，贝齿发麻轻颤，吮着对方的下唇张开了嘴迎接来自男人的温柔和汹涌的爱意。

湿腻腻的吻还未交换结束，肖战便被王一博抱起来落地，颤抖着的双腿刚回到地面有些脱力，还没等站稳就被强硬的翻了个身背靠着男人手扶着鞋柜。

臀部被摆出高高翘起的姿势。

一个滚烫的巴掌落下，肉呼呼的臀肉荡开了花。

“听说肖老师喜欢彪的？”

兴师问罪从这里开始。

“没谈过恋爱？”

又是一巴掌扇向泛红的蜜桃。

“啊.....”

“那我是什么？”

“呜...我错了...别打了....”

“哥哥，说啊。”

“...你....啊嗯....你是....”

“嗯？”

被后方刺激得忍不住呜咽的肖战忍不住想要躲开越来越重的扇打，翘着屁股摇晃的勾人模样在王一博眼里看得更为欲火高涨。

“是...是我......我男人....”

“谁是你男人？”

肖战迷蒙着泪眼忍不住想要回头看向王一博的脸，手指尖努力地朝着背后勾，想要抓住什么。

“王一博...王一博是我男人。”

听到满意答复的王一博停下了，手掌心捂在发红发烫的臀肉上重重的揉，又勾出好大一股后穴的黏腻。

拉开自己的裤链，掏出一根暗红发紫青筋暴起的肉棒。火热滚烫的龟头抵住挨打后仍处于敏感当中的臀尖重重的拍打摩擦。好几次滑过穴口的同时都差点没忍住被蠕动闭合的小口吸进去。

“别玩了..呜呜呜呜...嗯啊...快...”

“肖老师喜欢彪的啊。”

“不...不喜欢....啊唔....只喜欢...只喜欢你.....”

王一博见肖战的后穴湿得不成样子，张开得越来越大的同时还能看见里面深红的嫩肉。也顾不上温柔的猛地一插到底，激得身下人忍受不住凶猛的快感绷直了腰。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊..”

“是这种彪？”

没等身前传来回答，王一博快速的来回抽插十几下，次次碾压过敏感点的同时更是用力的磨到花心发烫。

“或者，这种飙？”

“嗯啊....都...哈....都喜欢......”

肖战撑住柜面的手软了又软，险些就要支撑不住自己的身体时被王一博一手一只握在手心往后拉。整个人屁股仍然高高翘起双腿打开向后贴合着渴望着临幸的同时挺直了腰背。

长时间裸露在外而变得冰凉的后背被一具温热的身体拥住。王一博仍然不打算放过他。脸蹭过来靠在耳边，用自己虽然瘦了但仍然未消的，平日里肖战最喜爱的奶膘蹭了蹭他的耳垂尖儿。

“还是这个膘呀哥哥....”

“呜呜呜啊..喜欢...喜欢你....一博啊嗯...”

肖战的生理性泪水落下来沾上了王一博的脸，攒了一晚的醋意终于被正主消除，王一博终于打算给他哥一个痛快的。

“叫我。”

“嗯啊...哈...老..老公.......”

为了惩罚而憋得满头大汗的王一博将肖战推到地上趴着，半跪在他身后双手揉捏着浑圆挺翘的屁股扒开，狠狠的向前一撞。

“啊啊啊啊啊好舒服...唔嗯.....”

看着他体力不支软软的趴在地上，下身发了狠的用力。公狗似的腰像是装了马达一般的深入浅出。嫩粉的后穴此时此刻已变成了深红色，一吸一张的似乎想要把整个肉棒都吞进去。两个人的体液被高速搅打成泡沫糊得满屁股都是，交合处下方地板上湿哒哒的形成一滩水渍。

敏感点被不断操动摩擦的快感汹涌，肖战一身汗渍渍的回头，泪眼模糊间看着同样深陷情欲的自家小朋友满心满眼都是爱意，喷发的欲望近在咫尺。

“嗯啊...老公....我又...哈啊..快....啊.....”

“帮我.....摸...摸摸它啊啊啊...哈...”

王一博充耳不闻，拉住肖战两只手反背到身后按住，肉棒更加快速的在他体内抽插，一下比一下更深。似乎把囊袋也一起塞进爱人的体内。

“战哥，我要射进去。”

以往很少有机会可以得到允许将精液留在体内，怕他生病，也怕他不喜。但今天为了惩罚小兔子，王一博也不想理会那么多了。下身力道越来越重，想要把所有拒绝都堵得支离破碎。

“哈...没...没关系....射进来...我要....你啊...嗯啊...”

王一博猩红了眼，肉棒凶猛地直插到小穴的最深处，狠狠摩擦湿热的肠壁。

小穴里已经湿得不成样子，淫水争先恐后地溢出，肖战私处一片淫靡的水光泛滥，却仍然不知羞耻地扭动下体，迎合男人肉棒的狂野插干，直到浑身一阵剧颤，前方的性器有力地喷出一股股白液，尽数射在地板上。

“啊啊啊啊啊射了....啊嗯...”

高潮中的淫穴越来越紧窒，王一博依然对准敏感点狠狠捣弄，小穴深处不断地激烈抽搐痉挛，肖战尚未从前一波高潮的快感中回过神来，瞬间又被新的高潮推向更高的巅峰。

他已经完全迷失了神智，连嗓子都叫得嘶哑。 浑身抽搐的软倒在地上，软绵绵的身体被王一博就着仍在体内的肉棒翻了一圈。

“别！啊.....别碰..呜呜....”

仍处于高潮状态中的肖战整个人敏感得可怕，随便一碰的颤栗让他又淅淅沥沥的射出一小股精液。

王一博被肖战高潮时迷乱的表情蛊惑得心神俱醉，肉棒在肠道内又狠干了几十下，随即将炽热滚烫的精液尽数射在小穴的最深处。

抱着累了一天刚回到家又被自己折腾了好几个小时的肖战去浴室清理完回到床上，强打着精神想要追问王一博为什么这个时候会出现在自己家里而不是陪父母过年的肖战窝在王一博怀里，还没等问出口便被王一博温柔的怀抱沉醉几乎陷入睡眠状态。

王一博轻柔的在肖战头上落下一吻，将心尖上的人整个抱在怀里温柔地哄着。

迷迷糊糊处在睡梦中的肖战突然蹭了蹭，揪紧了王一博的衣角呢喃了一句。

“....唔....只喜欢你.....”

突地，那些个委屈的醋意和汹涌的控制欲一哄而散，而那些想要诉说邀功的，急急忙忙辗转奔波的过程，似乎也都不那么重要了。

说是兴师问罪，实则本意惊喜。

“....战哥。”

“新年快乐。”


End file.
